


The Purest Water

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Faes, Anal, Bottom!Percy, Breeding, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, Forced Over-stimulation, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, Nicercy - Freeform, Nymph!Percy, Shounen-ai, Slash, Spanking, Top!Nico, heat - Freeform, stag!Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is a deer-shifter and the king of the forest. But when a chemical spill kills the water nymph of his forest, all his subjects seem doomed to die. So Nico leaves his forest and herd behind to begin his quest of finding a new water nymph. It's just troublesome that his heat starts half-way through his journey...<br/>Coincidentally, Percy is a bored water nymph. After his mother's death, he doesn't see a reason to stay in his old waters, because he had never really been accepted. Half fresh-water nymph and half ocean nymph. So he leaves to make his own luck. And then he meets a gorgeous black stag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Purest Water

Title: The Purest Water – How Nico Saved His Forest

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, explicit intercourse, anal, mating, heat, breeding, feminization, forced over-stimulation, spanking, mpreg, magical creatures/Faes, magic, shoujo-ai, hetero, threesome

Main Pairing: Nicercy

Side Pairings: Frank/Hazel/Leo, Reyna/Annabeth, Jason/Piper, Chris/Clarisse

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Piper McLean, Jason Grace, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez

Own Characters: Calandra Rodriguez, Chrysander Rodriguez, Bianca Maria di Angelo, Hades Poseidon di Angelo

Summary: Percy is a water nymph and all his life, he had been told not to leave his lake. He does. And he meets an earth Fae. Nico loves his forest and he wishes to protect it, but chemicals from a car accident nearby had poisoned the pond and killed its water nymph. Without a water nymph to purify it, Nico's beloved forest would die. He leaves to find a water nymph that fits his needs. The gorgeous water nymph he encounters covers even more than required, actually.

 

**The Purest Water**

_ How Nico Saved His Forest _

 

All his life, other nymphs had told Percy not to wander off. He had been born in a large lake, so large it held many other water nymphs. It was nice to have so much company. They told him of lonely spirits in smaller water bodies who had no such company. They told him of the dangers of that. Nymphs were social creatures, they didn't last long on their own. They also told him that humans were dangerous and that he should never wander off.

Percy wasn't good at listening.

 

/break\

 

The forest laid in silence, wind whistling through the tall, proud trees. In the silence, a nearly black stag stood, watching over his forest. The king of the forest was called Nico. He had been a young fawn when his father had died and left him to lead not only their herd but also rule their forest.

He was joined by the others of his herd as they looked down into the dead valley below. His younger sister nudged him concerned. Hazel was a beautiful doe and she loved the forest at least as much as Nico did. It was the forest their parents had already protected before them. Both of them were Faes. Nature Faes. Guardians of the forest.

Their herd considered of those needed to protect a forest.

The earth Faes, leaders of the forest – Nico and Hazel. Those who kept the earth warm and fertile.

Four seasonal spirits – Leo the autumn, Reyna the winter, Piper the spring and Clarisse the summer – all four deers like Nico and his siblings, but their deer- forms were adored with seasonal plants. Leo's antlers sported red, orange and yellow leaves, like the branches of a tree, his fur was tinted the tiniest bit red too. Reyna was a white doe, pure as snow itself and when her hooves touched the ground, the tiniest bit of frost gathered there. Piper's fur was adored with colorful blossoms that seemed to grow around her ankles up in ranks. Clarisse's fur was earthy and somehow had a green tinge, like the freshness of summer. Her mate was not a nature Fae though, Chris was a Trickster.

A guardian over the animals – Frank, who could shift into any animal form he pleased even though normally natural Faes were only limited to one human and one animal form.

A wind spirit who kept the air fresh. Bianca's mate Jason.

And Nico's adviser, the wise owl-shifter Annabeth.

The problem however was that their water nymph had recently passed away. A human truck had severed off the road and crashed into their forest, leaking some chemical substance that had slowly poisoned the pond and with it, its nymph. With her death, their forest was doomed too. The poison would spread through the earth, killing the plants, the animals would drink its water and die just the same. It would most likely also cost them all, Nico knew that, because they depended on the fruits growing in their forest and the water running through it.

“ _I have to go, Hazel_ ”, stated Nico firmly, looking at the doe next to him.

“ _I know_ ”, sighed his sister, hiding her face in her mate Frank's flank.

The wind spirit Jason and the Trickster Chris had no animal form – not every Fae did, after all. They looked confused, unable to understand his friends as long as they were in animal-form. Nico looked at them critically. He would trust Frank to keep Hazel safe and he would trust Hazel to keep their herd and their forest safe. He had to. Turning some, he nudged Hazel's face.

“ _Be safe, brother_ ”, pleaded Hazel softly.

She had her smaller mate pressed against her. Leo was a delicate stag, though his antlers were pretty impressive with its colorful leaves. Hazel valued her little seasonal spirit a lot. They were important to a forest to keep the change of seasons and the schedules of the forest. Reyna walked over to him, looking at him proudly and curiously. On her white antlers sat a beautiful white barnowl. Her mate Annabeth. The owl turned her head, silently asking if Nico was sure.

“ _If anyone comes here, I expect you to turn into the cruelest, broadest bear and chase them away, Frank_ ”, ordered Nico, turning to Hazel's other mate who normally joined them in deer-form.

Frank nodded obediently. Nico was their Alpha, it would be nearly impossible to disobey him. Natural spirits always lived in packs, herds, prides – whatever primal animal-form they had – and they always had an Alpha. A leader. The king of their forest.

Nico looked over his shoulder one last time, seeing how Annabeth flapped her wings where she sat on Reyna's antlers, how small Leo looked stuck between the taller forms of Frank and Hazel, how Jason and Chris, the only ones looking human, stood amidst them and caressed their respective mates Piper and Clarisse. They were his herd. His family. He would not lose any more family. He had lost their water nymph, he would not lose anyone else.

For that, he needed to find a new water nymph for their forest.

 

/break\

 

Percy regretted having left his lake. It had been eight days now and he grew delirious. He had been out of the water for too long. He needed rest, needed fresh water. Relief washed over him when he finally arrived at a river. The nymph living there was not the kindest, but he allowed Percy to stay in a branch of his river. Percy soaked for a little while, just enjoying it. He was growing homesick. Not exactly for his lake, but for a home in general. For not having to wander around all day, for not having to hide whenever he heard a twig snap, the fear of humans strongly imprinted into his mind.

But the lake wasn't home. Not anymore. His mother had passed away and he knew he wasn't wanted there anymore. His mother had been the only reason why he had been accepted there to begin with. Because he wasn't like other water nymphs. He was a half-breed. His mother was a lake nymph, but his father was an ocean nymph. Fresh water and salt water nymphs normally didn't mix well.

Crawling out of the river again, he decided to continue. He believed in love, but he had never found love at the lake and his mother had protected him. Without her, he knew that some horny nymph would eventually take advantage of him there, because he was a natural submissive. Many had leered at him for years now. So he continued his journey before this river's nymph would get any ideas. He was not going to submit to someone he didn't love.

He continued farther and farther along, walking as far as he could before he grew too tired. He had to find a place to sleep. Yawning widely, he sat down on a rock and looked around. A twig behind him snapped and he whirled around hastily, just to face a beautiful stag. He was so dark that his fur nearly appeared black, his antlers high, mighty and more than impressive and his eyes nearly as black as his fur, boring into Percy's very soul as the animal looked at him intrigued.

“Hello, handsome”, smiled Percy amused, cocking his head and reaching one hand out.

He had heard tales of deers, but he had never met a real deer. In his old nature reserve had been no deer. Never before had he seen such an impressive animal. He leaned forward some, cautious not to startle the amazing creature. The stag slowly approached him, cold nose touching Percy's hand. Percy giggled delighted at that and started to caress the stag's head. He was a nature spirit, they did have a connection to animals. Though then the stag turned around and Percy frowned. He didn't want the gorgeous creature to leave. For too long, Percy had been alone now. He was longing for some kind of company, even if it was only an animal. Though then the stag turned his head, looking at Percy and waiting. Oh. Percy hastily stood and ran after the stag, who continued his way now. The stag led Percy to a tall tree, covered in moss and with a large heap of leaves gathered at its roots. The stag laid down and looked up at Percy, waiting. The water nymph smiled brightly and pushed the leaves to make a bed for himself, though before he could lay down, the stag cooed. Percy looked up confused. The stag tilted his head and his antlers got caught in Percy's robes, tugging and pulling him close. Percy stumbled a little and came to lay with his head resting on the stag's strong midsection, feeling the soft fur beneath him. Smiling a little, Percy snuggled up to the warmth of the animal, grateful for it. The nights were horribly cold outside of the water.

 

/break\

 

Nico had been running through fields and forests for days now, crossing dangerous things as streets and villages on his way. But after not too long, he felt his hope wavering. Not just because all nymphs he had encountered were tightly bound to their water, but also because he felt his heat approaching. He was an Alpha, he had a herd to lead and a forest to rule, so his body seemed to try and push him into finding a mate to secure his bloodline. The heat was pushing other needs into the forefront of his mind, even though he truly had more important things to consider than fawns.

When the heat made him stagger in his steps, he caught a scent. The alluring and unmistakable scent of a submissive Fae. Its sweetness drew him him and made him change directions. He would later consider this being fate – that his heat had made him change his mind and led him to the perfect water nymph. When he stepped into the clearing, he saw the most enchanting thing ever.

A water nymph, sitting on a rock. The delicate boy was wearing a shredded, blue robe, a manifestation of waves and foam. Pearls in between them and set between his black, messy hair. His eyes were a brilliant sea-green. His skin was blue-tinted, nearly glowing in the faint light. His nostrils flared when he took another deep breath of the sweet scent. This was the submissive who had lured him here, into this clearing. The nymph was beautiful and enchanting.

“Hello, handsome”, smiled the beautiful nymph, cocking his head and reaching one hand out.

Nico approached him and smelt it, loving the scent. Fresh and livid and sweet, but also somehow salty and wild. He decided to keep this one. Not just for his forest, but for himself. He _needed_ to. His heat made it so hard to think clear, but he knew he could not turn human right now. He would not be able to form one coherent sentence before he'd ravish the beauty. And that would not be leaving a good impression. The mating-instinct always took over in human-form, so he decided to stay a stag for now. Other instincts were more primal in that form. Like the urge to protect his new-found mate and keep him safe. Night was approaching and he could not risk leaving the beauty out in an open clearing, so he headed back to a thick tree that he had passed on his way here. Half way there, he noticed that his intended wasn't following, so he turned to throw him an inquisitive glare. The nymph stumbled as he hastily followed. Nico was pleased by this. Such an obedient submissive. At this rate, he'd have the nymph trained to obey his every wish within the shortest time. Nico got comfortable beneath the tree, though he was displeased when his nymph went to lay down on the leaves farther away. No, the nights were far too cold and the nymph was wearing far too little clothes. He couldn't risk for his submissive to get sick, so Nico used his antlers to pull the beauty close by his robes. The boy yelped and practically crashed into Nico's side. He obediently remained there, much to Nico's delight. Soon, the nymph drifted off to sleep and Nico used his antlers to gather the leaves and shelter his nymph beneath them.

Watching the pretty one sleep made the nighttime pass faster than normally and all too soon, the red glow of the sun painted the nymph's skin a soft purple. Sea-green eyes fluttered open and the boy turned to look up at him adoringly, as though  _Nico_ was the most mesmerizing being. Which was ridiculous, because Nico knew that that was currently laying curled against his side.

“Morning”, yawned the nymph, snuggling closer. “Thank you, for finding this spot last night. I haven't slept that well since I left my lake. Maybe I really shouldn't have left...” Nico cooed softly, a curious, inquisitive sound, trying to encourage the nymph into continuing. “I know, I know. Nymphs aren't supposed to leave their water source, but... my lake was filled with other nymphs and I wasn't exactly the most... wanted. Not after my mother passed away. Mh. I guess I've spend too much time away if I start talking to a deer.” Nico huffed in protest, making the nymph laugh. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. You're great company. My name is Perseus, by the way. But I'm generally just called Percy, it's shorter and sounds less prissy.”

Perseus. Percy. Perfect. Nico belled softly at that, happy to know his chosen one's name.

 

/break\

 

Percy hadn't been traveling with any destination anyway, so he decided to just follow his new companion's lead. Because unlike him, the black stag seemed to have a destination in mind. Percy had a hunch that the stag wasn't just a stag. The unusual black fur aside, his impressive, large antlers actually looked as though they were made of pure silver and they were adored with occasional gem-shards. At the very least, this tag was a holy creature, if not even a Fae. Though the latter would make Percy wonder why the other Fae had not revealed his human-form yet. After all, the two of them had been traveling for three days now, sleeping cuddled up to each other under bed of leaves. The stag even let Percy ride him when night approached and Percy grew tired but they weren't close enough to a safe place to sleep in. And every so often, Percy would wake up to a pile of berries, roots and mushrooms. The stag would look at him with his intense, dark eyes and watch until Percy had eaten the very last little berry. He'd even go so far as to nudge Percy and keep him seated until Percy ate everything. Then again, his stag was very bossy at all times, so it wasn't really a surprise.

“I wonder where you're taking me, my stag”, whispered Percy softly.

He was laying curled together between the stag's hooves, his head resting on the stag's strong neck, fingers carding through the soft fur. The stag just belled and nudged him, pushing him down some. Percy had learned to know that this meant Percy was supposed to sleep. Bossy stag. And still, Percy hadn't felt that cared for since his mother's death. The stag kept him safe, warm and fed.

 

/break\

 

It was on the fifth day after Nico had encountered Percy that they had returned to his forest. His nymph was already tired, because they had been walking since the earliest morning, but they were just too close for Nico to rest. So he was carrying his precious charge.

“ _Nico! You're back!_ ”, exclaimed Leo, the first one to spot him.

The young stag ran up to them, but he paused when he noticed the nymph riding on Nico's back. He stared stunned and actually lost a couple of leaves in his haste to turn around and run back to the rest of the herd – to inform them of Nico's victorious return. Percy was tilting his head curiously. Another not-quite-regular stag. The way the young one had run up to them made Percy wonder if he knew Percy's stag. Had the black beauty brought Percy to his home? His stag continued, following the little autumn spirit over a hill and to a valley. Percy didn't like it here. The forest felt... dead. The grass was gray, flowers were withered, the water was eerie and sick. He hugged his stag's neck tighter, not comfortable in this dieing forest. His stag belled in a way Percy had come to think of as comforting. Percy was in awe when they stood on the hill overlooking a valley.

There were other deer – the cute reddish one returned to them, accompanied by two others. One was a doe, though a doe with antlers. Golden antlers, with the same kinds of gems adoring them as Percy's stag. The other one was a large, looming stag. A very tall animal that walked a little in front of the other two, as though he was trying to protect his mates. A beautiful white doe with a barnowl sitting in her antlers approached them next – a winter spirit. Together with her came the other two seasonal spirits of this forest. The spring spirit and the summer spirit, but those two does were accompanied by humans. Percy's eyes widened and he hastily jumped off his stag, walking backward. He knew humans were dangerous.

“You found a water nymph, Nico”, grinned the blonde human, looking at Percy's stag, before turning to Percy and noticing how frightened the nymph looked. “Hello, my name is Jason. I'm the wind spirit of this forest. You don't need to be scared. This is my mate Piper, she's the spring spirit of our forest. Those are our winter spirit Reyna and her mate Annabeth, our autumn spirit Leo and his mates Hazel and Frank. And this is Chris, he's a Trickster Fae, but he's part of our herd because he's the mate of our summer spirit Clarisse. We're glad you're here.”

Percy scanned the crowd and noted who was who. Though it didn't last for long, because suddenly the animals in front of him shifted into the human-form of nature Faes. Percy was in awe. They still had partial animal-features, which was normal for those kind of Faes. The deer-ears and fluff tails as well as the antlers. Aside from Frank and Annabeth, who looked completely human.

“I—I don't understand”, admitted Percy confused, shifting closer to his stag.

“Our water nymph died weeks ago. Our forest is dieing”, explained Annabeth.

She was a beautiful blonde, with owl-feathers braided into her hair, her eyes still as intelligent as those of the barnowl she had been before. Percy turned around to look closer at the forest.

“Nico left to find us a new water nymph”, continued Reyna next to her, one arm around her mate's waist, her body covered in a dress that looked like a sheet of ice and snow. “He found you.”

“Nico?”, asked Percy, now even more confused, tilting his head a little.

“My brother. Our Alpha and king”, nodded Hazel, her golden antlers smaller in human-form, more looking like the crown of a princess, adoring her caramel-curls. “We thank you for coming here.”

“So you _are_ a Fae”, accused Percy and turned to glare at his stag. “Why won't you shift then?”

“Because he's in heat”, replied Leo and wiggled his nose, subconsciously hiding behind Frank and Hazel a little. “Part of the reason why I ran off again when you arrived. Dominants in heat are unsettling, unless its my dominants in heat. Then it's more than enjoyable.”

Hazel huffed amused and slapped his flank playfully. “My brother is an unmated dominant. He most likely wasn't sure if he could control himself around you in his current state of him. We have an easier time controlling the animal when we're in animal-form. And you do smell very submissive if I may say so. Must have taken quite the restraints for my brother.”

Percy blushed a little and turned to look at his stag. Nico unwillingly turned into his human-form, leaving Percy gaping. The soft shadow of white fur on his belly looked far less cute now that he was human, because Percy could see the traces of Nico's sixpack beneath it. The silver antlers like the crown of a king. Aside from the little occasional fur that had remained, Percy could see a lot of olive-skin. The black deer-ears poking out of the dark curls nearly made the impressive Fae look adorable. Only nearly though, because those dark eyes were so heavy with lust that it made Percy's throat tighten. Well, he wasn't an animalistic Fae so he couldn't smell hormones. Otherwise he would have known for days now that he had been traveling with a dominant in heat.

“Hello, Perseus”, growled Nico, his voice thick with arousal.

Percy gulped hard and blushed. “H—Hello, uhm, Nico.”

“I liked what you called me before far more”, stated the king of the forest.

Percy's blush darkened. Clarisse grunted annoyed and rolled her eyes before grabbing Percy's elbow and deliberately pulling him away from the horny king. There was work to do, after all.

“Come, I'll show you the pond, brat”, ordered Clarisse, tugging on Percy's arm.

“What Clarisse meant to say was, it would be nice if you'd help us”, interjected Piper.

“Don't be such a pansy, Piper”, huffed Clarisse and rolled his eyes. “Submissives need orders.”

“We also appreciate being treated with respect”, called Annabeth after her, glaring.

“You know she didn't mean it in an insulting way, love”, whispered Reyna amused, nudging Annabeth's face with her own. “Let's return to our cave and prepare dinner. The nymph will be hungry once he's done, if he truly intends to help us.”

“And we need to prepare another sleeping quarter for him!”, yelped Leo, sounding very excited.

“No”, growled Nico, his voice dark and heavy. “He's _mine_. He will stay with me.”

Leo yelped again, this time not out of excitement. Nico in heat was making him uneasy. Hazel chuckled amused and tugged her submissive close. Frank frowned concerned as he let his mates run off. He remained with their king, looking intensely at Nico.

“How long have you been in heat?”, asked Frank.

“Five days”, pressed Nico out between gritted teeth.

“And you haven't rutted the little thing into oblivion yet?”, asked Jason impressed. “Wouldn't have pecked you for the patient type, really. Doesn't his scent alone drive you completely crazy?”

“You should have stopped talking about three sentences ago”, stated Chris, cocking one eyebrow. “If you don't want to get into a fight with our rather territorial Alpha here, you should go.”

The Trickster was always up for a prank and for poking fun at his herd-mates, but even he could see the primal flare in Nico's eyes. The king was half mad with lust and Chris was pretty sure that the wrong words about the water nymph may very well result in a fight, because Nico was feeling rather territorial and possessive of his chosen mate.

Nico ground his teeth as he watched the rest of his herd leave too. He remained on the hill, but he turned around so he could face the pond. His beautiful nymph had been tired already when they had arrived here. He didn't approve of Piper and Clarisse dragging him off to work now, but somewhere behind his mating-haze, he knew that his forest needed saving. Closing his eyes, he could actually feel it. He could feel how life returned to his forest, how the poison left his home. Percy's magic was strong if he could purify that amount of water in such a short time. Opening his eyes again, Nico noted that the nymph apparently wasn't  _that_ strong after all, because the boy was laying curled together between Piper and Clarisse, completely out cold. Nico glared and strode over to them.

“Don't do that again”, growled Nico as he gathered his nymph in his arms.

“Well, I hope our forest doesn't get poisoned again”, snarled Clarisse sarcastically. “He's a water nymph, it's his _job_. Stop throwing a fuss. Let him sleep a while and he'll be fine.”

Nico just glared at her before carrying his precious charge off toward their cave. It was more a burrow, really. After the first main part of the cave, the common area so to say, came a bunch of tunnels, leading to the private caves of the mated pairs. There was no way in hell that Nico would leave his nymph in the common area, so he carried the sleeping boy to his own cave. He laid down on his bed of grass and moss and pulled Percy up against his chest. Placing a soft kiss on the top of the submissive's head, he caressed Percy's sides until he drifted off to sleep himself.

 

/break\

 

Nico's tail was adorable. It was about the first thing Percy could think upon waking up. Nico was laying on his chest, arms crossed beneath his face, while Percy was abusing Nico's back as a pillow, facing down toward Nico's feet. Just that there was the fluffy, white tail right in his view. Grinning broadly to himself, Percy reached out to caress the soft fur, watching how it twitched.

“Would you mind stopping?”, grunted an annoyed voice from beneath Percy.

The nymph jumped slightly and turned around to face Nico, a sheepish and guilty expression on his face. “I'm sorry. It's just so... cute. Really, really, really cute.”

“So are you and you don't see me poking and prodding at you all day long”, muttered Nico.

Percy blushed at that and remembered Nico's current situation. He was pretty sure that the close proximity of an unmated submissive must be torture to Nico right now, so he sat up and scooted away some. Which only earned him a deep, dark growl from the other Fae.

“Where do you think you're going?”, asked Nico sharply and sat up himself.

“Giving you some space?”, replied Percy, somehow making it sound like a question.

“If I'd want that, I wouldn't have brought you to my cave”, snorted Nico amused.

“Point taken”, nodded Percy thoughtful. “So... uhm... You were looking for a water nymph to purity your pond, but when we met, you were already in heat and you thought you'd chase me away or something if you'd shift and lose control. That's why you led me here, so I can, well, do the job.”

“Partly, yes”, agreed Nico, ruffling his hair a bit and stretching. “But also because my forest needs a water nymph. And after everything you told me, you seem to be looking for a new home.”

“You want me to stay. To become the water nymph of this forest”, whispered Percy in awe.

No one had ever trusted him with anything. Which was why he had left the lake. But this king of the forest wanted Percy as his forest's sole water nymph. That was a lot of responsibility and Percy felt quite proud that the other would trust him with it.

“If you think you can live with my herd”, nodded Nico. “They may have been a bit much yesterday, but I promise you that they're all quite tame and lovable once you get to know them.”

“That's very nice of you, Nico”, smiled Percy and tilted his head some.

“I was serious yesterday. I really liked what you used to call me”, stated Nico, staring at Percy.

“I... don't know if it's very... appropriate”, mumbled Percy and blushed again.

It was quite possessive and if he was to live in this forest, he truly had no right to stake that kind of claim over the forest's king. Even though Percy had enjoyed to have his stag at his side for the past days, he now knew that Nico had other priorities than watching over a little water nymph.

“So you do not accept my courting then”, sighed Nico, sounding frustrated. “Then perhaps it would be better if you'd go. Leo will have something to eat for you in the common area, I'm sure.”

“C—Courting?”, stammered Percy surprised and looked at Nico stunned.

“I gave you shelter, warmth, brought you food and protected you from predators”, nodded Nico with a frown. “I made sure you ate enough to stay healthy to carry fawns, I tried to show you that I can provide for you and protect you. I kept you close to me and away from other possible suitors.”

“O—Oh”, nodded Percy, his face aflame. “Now that you phrase it like that...”

“You're cute and funny and beautiful and kind and trusting. You trusted a strange stag, you were kind to me and I liked it when you talked to me, even though you didn't know I could understand you. Your stories are cute and you made me laugh and smile. You're sweet and caring”, stated Nico as he slowly scooted closer to the nymph. “I want you as my doe. I want you heavy with my fawns. I want to take you hard and long until you're well-bred and carrying at least two fawns.”

Percy's blush got even worse as he gaped at the king of the forest. He had thoroughly enjoyed Nico's company over the past days and even though Nico hadn't spoken with words, he had always felt as though they were communicating. And what Nico had said was true. Nico had fought off a wolf three days ago, chased the beast away with his mighty antlers. He had saved Percy's life. He had brought Percy food, kept him warm, safe and content. Had cared for Percy like no one before.

“H—How do you do it?”, asked Percy in awe. “We've been traveling for five days while you were in heat. How did you... hold back? I saw dominant nymphs in heat and they practically attacked anything with a warm hole that couldn't fight back. A—Am I not... appealing to you, then?”

Nico cocked one eyebrow, completely ridiculed by that conclusion. “You're the most appealing thing I've ever smelt or seen in my life. But you're also the most precious thing I've ever met and I was not willing to break you over my heat. I was not willing to force myself onto you, blinded by the arousal of my heat, just to have you resent me once you're with child. It took every last ounce of self-control I have not to press you against the next tree or bend you over a rock and fuck your beautiful ass hard and raw until you bled. I kept picturing it, you beneath me, sweating and panting as I ram into you and fill you up to the brim. The last two days, I could practically think of nothing else but you filled with my cock. Me stretching you and coming inside of you, impregnating you. You're so beautiful and I _know_ that you'd be even far more beautiful once you're nicely bred.”

Percy's breath was coming out in short pants and he could see the tent in his robes as his own cock hardened with every word. This picture of a dominant wanted to breed him. No, not just that. He wanted Percy to want it. He had held back for days now because he didn't want to hurt Percy. Never before had Percy met a dominant with so much self-control or respect toward a submissive. Where he was from, submissives were just tight, wet holes to warm cocks during heats and bear children.

“My stag”, whispered Percy softly and laid his arms around Nico's neck. “I'm all yours.”

“That's not enough”, murmured Nico as he took Percy and laid him out on the bed of moss. “I need more, little one. I need to hear it from you. I need to hear that you want it. What you want.”

Percy averted his eyes in embarrassment. How could the other Fae ask him to say such things? No, he could not possibly repeat any of those dirty things Nico had just said, regardless of the effect those words had on his own body. How could he say them? No, no he couldn't. Nico growled and grabbed Percy's face, turning it so Percy was forced to look at Nico again.

“Don't tempt me and deny me then”, warned Nico with a glare. “Say it. Say it or leave, but don't torture me like this. My resistance is weakening, don't play games with me now.”

Percy bit his lower lip and took a deep breath to gain some bravery. “I—I want to be yours, my stag. I have been looking for a fitted dominant for years now, enduring torturous heats all on my own. But you are different from anyone I have ever met. I wish to be yours.”

“Mine?”, repeated Nico softly but pleased. “My what?”

The blush returned to Percy face and he glared at Nico a little for making him say it. “Y—Your doe. Let me be your doe. Yours to breed, to carry your fawns, my strong stag.”

Nico smirked victoriously. Percy was a water nymph and not an earth Fae. He wasn't a deer-shifter and even then, he would be a stag. A submissive stag, mind you, but a stag nonetheless. That the stubborn, little thing reluctantly agreed to the feminization showed Nico just how devoted the submissive was. How ready. Nico leaned down and captured Percy's lips in a heated kiss.

“More, my precious”, prompted Nico, his lips trailing down Percy's neck. “Speak up, little one.”

Percy glared. His stag was a perv, apparently. Then again, it could also be the heat speaking. Percy knew dominants tended to be vocal during that. Many slipped into name-calling too – their mates reduced to whores and sluts and bitches for breeding. Percy sighed dreamily as Nico's teeth nibbled on one of Percy's nipples. Perhaps he could live with a little humiliation and degradation if it brought him this kind of attention and pleasure. He arched his back and whimpered slightly.

“My stag”, panted Percy, spreading his legs a little. “Your doe is all wet and yearning for you already, for your prone and strong figure. Y—Your cock. Please put it inside my aching hole and rut me hard, abuse it like it ought to be abused. And fill me with your precious seed, make me a baby. A fawn. Let me carry your little ones, mate. Please, breed your doe good and hard, my stag.”

Nico hummed pleased. He had known right from the start that he'd have an easy time training his little nymph. Ripping Percy's clothes off, he pried his legs further apart. His fingers found their way down to Percy's hole and the nymph's words proved to be true. The tight pucker was gaping greedily and it was slick with the submissive's internal lube. To praise his submissive, he wrapped his other hand around Percy's cock and started to palm him slowly.

“You're a good doe”, cooed Nico softly, kissing Percy's stomach. “And soon your middle will expand with our fawns. Sh, relax, my doe. I'll make you feel very, very good.”

Percy nodded stiffly and tried to obey, but it was hard with a cock that pushed against his virginal entrance. He whimpered as Nico thrust into him and sheathed himself in Percy's hole. Nico groaned as his balls slapped against Percy's ass with the force of his first thrust. He was blinded by lust and the slick sound of his cock sliding into Percy's slippery hole assured him that his submissive was as eager. The tightness had been pulsing with the need of being filled by a cock. Percy was already rather old for being a virginal submissive, if Nico was being honest. Twenty-one summers for sure. His body must have gone through five fruitless heats already, which only told him just how strong his little mate truly was. Nico leaned down and captured Percy's lips in another kiss.

“How many heats?”, asked Nico softly. “How many heats have you spend without a mate?”

“F—Four”, stated Percy reluctantly, leaning into the touch of the stag.

Twenty then, close enough. “Four times has your body been pulsing with the need for a cock to fill it up and give you what you crave the most? My poor, precious mate. Don't worry, I will take care of you from now on. I will pleasure you during every one of your heats, just how you are giving me pleasure now, my love. And I will make you many beautiful fawns.”

Percy gasped and nodded. His dominant was too far gone by now anyway. The heat reduced Nico to only one thought: Breeding. Percy knew he wouldn't get a decent conversation with Nico until the stag could smell the shift in hormones and be assured that his mate was pregnant. So Percy just laid there and nodded occasionally while Nico talked about how beautiful he'd look once he'd be pregnant with Nico's fawns. It seemed Percy hadn't been the only one suppressing his heat for years, because that level of obsessive-compulsive behavior was new to Percy too. Not that he was complaining, because in a weird, primal way, it was incredibly arousing to hear Nico talk like that. Percy grunted when something changed. Nico's pace grew more frantic and every single hit seemed to be aimed at Percy's prostate, reducing Percy to a puddle of pleasured goo. He had come two times already at the cunning hands of his new mate, but this time around, Nico came with him. Nico thrust deep into Percy as he came, filling the nymph up with his seed.

“My precious, little doe”, whispered Nico, sounding proud as he kissed Percy.

He didn't pull out though. No, much to Percy's horror, Nico grew hard again and just kept fucking him. Percy grunted as Nico changed positions. The pace grew more frantic and harder the longer their fucking lasted and the more often Nico came. Nico changed angles every now and again, hitting Percy's prostate as often as possible, sending Percy's senses into total overdrive. Percy had never before come that often in a row, it was as though the ends of his nerves were set on fire. But the dominant was so driven by his primal urges that he just kept fucking Percy. He came seven times inside of Percy – or at least Percy thought it had to be seven, because he had passed out somewhere in between for a short while. Sometimes Nico was cruel enough to pull out of him and thrust harshly in again, to remind Percy of what was happening here and gain his attention again, whenever the edges of Percy's vision blurred. Percy wanted to be angry about it, about being used like that, but it was just too incredibly hot if he was being honest with himself. The dominant was completely using him for his own pleasure right now and whenever Percy didn't completely comply, Nico would growl at him or bite his shoulder to make him obey. After about the fourth time that Nico had come, Percy had protested, because his hole felt sensitive and raw and his thighs were basically drenched in both their mingled juices and he was so exhausted already.

“No”, moaned Percy and shook his head. “No more, give me time to get cleaned up. A break.”

Nico had growled at him and pulled out. For a brief second, Percy was relieved, but his mate just pulled him harshly onto his lap, dripping ass pointing up. And then Nico's hand came raining down onto Percy's behind, spanking him with a force Percy had never experienced before. Sure, at his lake, other dominants had sometimes taken the liberty of 'spanking some sense into the stubborn submissive', but never like _that_. The harsh spanking forced tears into his eyes as his flesh grew more heated and sensitive with every hit, the slaps echoing throughout the cave. Only when Percy's behind was a deep, dark red did Nico stop and pull Percy up to look into his eyes.

“Will you be good now?”, asked Nico, his voice a feral growl. “Do not disobey me. I'm not done breeding you yet, little doe. Since you interrupted me, I want you to _beg_ for it.”

Percy nodded hastily, or as hastily as he could considering that Nico had started to lick the tears off his cheeks. He was so embarrassed, because this spanking had actually turned him on a lot. He had never been put into his place by his own dominant. Well, he had never had an own dominant before.

“I—I'm sorry I interrupted you, mate”, whimpered Percy and laid back down on the moss, willingly spreading his legs. “I didn't mean to, you're my dominant, you breed me however long you deem fit. P—Please continue breeding me, fuck me hard until I'm pregnant, please. I...” He paused a second as he realized what he truly wanted, that he truly wanted _this_. “I need it. I need you, my strong dominant. I need you to put me in my place, to fuck me raw and hard and fill me up. Please breed me, I need to be bred by you, mate. T—Take me from behind, I want to _feel_ your flesh slapping against my wound butt, an additional punishment for interrupting you, my dominant.”

He could practically see how pleased the beast inside Nico was at that. He had challenged his dominant in the middle of a breeding-session, of course Nico lashed out. Percy blushed and turned around, sitting on all fours and taking a deep breath. Without any warning, Nico thrust back into him, so hard that their skin slapped against each other. Percy winced at the pain of his freshly spanked ass being handled like that, his loose and raw-fucked hole being fucked even more. But Nico was in heat and he was Nico's submissive, it was his place to take everything Nico wanted to give him right now, because he knew that at one point, the roles would be reverse and Percy would be in heat and ride Nico so hard until the stag had not a drop of cum to spend.

“Good little doe”, praised Nico and trailed kisses along Percy's spine. “Such a good doe.”

After that, Nico had come three more times, making it a total of seven, as previously mentioned. Only then did Nico calm down, after having filled his mate with so much cum that Percy could actually see his stomach bulging slightly. He laid down behind Percy, staying inside the painfully abused hole to keep the cum from dripping out of his mate. Percy blushed as he stared down at his slightly extended midsection. Nico had his hands folded on top of it.

“Good, little mate”, murmured Nico, sounding sleeping. “Will make pretty fawns...”

“Y—Yes, my stag”, nodded Percy slowly. “They'll be beautiful. But now rest some.”

_And let me rest some_ , added his tired mind. He had been fucked senseless, he could still feel the burning of his skin, every nerve on edge. He had come dry three times because he simply had nothing left to spend, especially no energy. Percy smiled sleepily as he snuggled up against his dominant. Nico was just  _perfect_ . He knew he would be very happy here and with him.

 

/break\

 

When Percy woke up next, he knew he wouldn't be walking around for a while. His legs were completely numb, his ass was so sore it was practically burning and there was a dull, numb ache in his rear and upper thighs from the spanking last night. But at least he had been allowed to sleep some. He was still hurting all over though. It had been his first time, after all. And then with a dominant in heat. He hadn't expected much less than that when he had offered himself to the stag last evening. Stretching a little, he turned enough to see his content, sleeping mate. Reaching out, he caressed the soft, velvety deer-ears poking out of the mess of sweaty curls. He was a little startled when the simple touch instantly woke his mate. Dark eyes stared intensely at him.

“Oh no”, muttered Percy beneath his breath. “Uhm, I mean, good morning.”

“No, you meant 'Oh no, he's awake and probably wants sex'”, countered Nico amused and sat up.

Percy heaved a sigh and sat up too, lowering his eyes again. “Well... means another spanking?”

“No, my love”, smiled Nico amused and pulled Percy into a tender kiss. “Good morning, little one. I'm sorry I was so rough with you yesterday. I was... in a craze, I guess... I'm sorry.”

“It's alright, my stag”, grinned Percy, dragging his lips along Nico's jawline. “But why are you so... calm now, my stag? It's like your heat dissolved, Nico.”

Nico smiled knowingly as he trailed kisses down Percy's torso, settling on his stomach. “I can smell it. It's a soothing scent, knowing that my seed settled... Mine. My fawns, inside my mate.”

Percy's eyes widened a little and his breath hitched. Well, a shifter Fae always had a better nose than those who only had a human-form. Percy settled for caressing Nico's hair then.

“Don't be mistaken, my heat will last for two more days and I am going to fuck you into the moss for at least three more sessions, but right now, my inner beast is content enough with knowing that you're with child”, stated Nico and stood. “So we better use that time of calmness well. Let's get you cleaned-up and well-fed, my little mate. There is a lagoon deeper inside the cave.”

“Yeah, no. I can't walk. You fucked me numb last night”, declined Percy with a deadpan.

“You have me now, love”, smiled Nico brilliantly and gathered Percy up in his arms.

Blushing a bit, Percy clung to his mate and let the stag carry him deeper into the cave until they reached that lagoon. He was lowered into the water slowly and as soon as he was covered by the cool essence, he felt revived. All his energy returned to him. And the feeling in his legs. Groaning softly, he dived deep and felt the water living around him. Nico smiled amused as he sat at the shore and watched his nymph swimming fast and elegant.

“What's that, uncle Nico? Is it dang'rus?”

Nico turned slightly to see two of their fawns sitting next to him, staring at Percy in total awe. Their herd was larger than those Percy had met so far. There were a few little ones and other shifter Faes, like the squirrel-brothers Connor and Travis, or the seers Octavian and Rachel. But ever since the water had been poisoned, Nico had ordered his herd to stay inside the cave. Only those too stubborn to obey him and too close to leave him on his own still followed him outside.

“It's not dangerous. That's Percy, he's our new water nymph, which means you can leave the caves again”, replied Nico, watching how the two fawns high-fived. “Not without your parents' permission, of course. Now, what are you two doing here anyway?”

“Ma says to wash up for breakfast cos we got a guest”, replied the female fawn, frowning. “Him?”

“Him”, confirmed Nico with a nod, observing how his nymph resurfaced.

Percy gasped deeply as he resurfaced again, supporting himself on the cliff, blinking. He blinked a couple more times when he came face to face with a little brunette fawn. The boy stared at him curiously with his nougat-brown eyes, gaping at Percy like he was something totally awesome.

“You're totally awesome”, whispered the little fawn, blinking himself. “I like water nymphs! They can swim really fast and dive really deep and talk to fishies and they're pretty and blue!”

Percy blinked again, tilting his head some. Grinning brightly, he reached out to pat the little boy's head. The brown deer-ears twitched at that. Percy cooed when he felt the tiny horns.

“My, you'll be a great and strong stag one day, mh? You already have such big antlers”, smiled Percy amused, watching how the little boy puffed his chest out at that. “Hello, little ones. My name is Percy, I'll be staying with her herd from now on. What are your names, sweetlings?”

“Those are Calandra and Chrysander, they're the fawns of Clarisse and Chris”, stated Nico.

“Sander!”, corrected the little boy and wiggled his nose. “Is Sander. Hello, Percy.”

“Hello, Sander”, smiled Percy brightly. “And Calandra. It's nice to meet you.”

Calandra frowned and sniffed the air. “Is he pregnant? He smells like auntie Annie did when she was pregnant. Where's his mate? Do we get little playmates then? Will they be nymphs too?”

“I'm his mate and... we don't know if it'll be nymphs or fawns”, replied Nico amused. “Now get into the water, you're reeking, little ones. And then we'll go and eat breakfast together, mh?”

He gave each little fawn a push and watched them hit the water with a yelp. Percy giggled as he climbed out of the lagoon and came to sit next to his mate, leaning against his proud stag. Nico hummed and wrapped his arms around his mate, pulling Percy onto his lap.

“They're cute”, smiled Percy as he watched Sander and Calandra swim. “Will ours be cute too?”

“Cuter even”, nodded Nico, sounding very sure. “They'd have your beauty, my love.”

 

/break\

 

Six months later would prove Nico's words to be true. Percy was laying curled together on their moss-bed, holding onto a tiny little stag. The youngling had Nico's olive-skin, though the soft fur on his belly was tinted blue like Percy's skin and Percy could feel the tiny little bumps of antlers between the dark curls on the fawn's head. A blue deer. Percy's little miracle.

“It's cute! And tiny! Can I have it?”

Percy blinked a couple of times and looked up at an excited little Sander. The boy had gotten very attached to Percy and the larger Percy's stomach grew, the curiouser and more protective did the little fawn grow. If Percy wouldn't have been in such labor-pains, he would have laughed at how cute Sander had been pacing next to Nico. Nico chuckled amused from where he laid next to his mate, holding their other fawn. A precious little female who suckled on Nico's finger.

“No, you can't have it. It's our son”, stated Nico amused. “Sander, meet Bianca Maria and her brother Hades Poseidon. Our newest little fawns. Now, as their elder, you're responsible for them too, you know that, right? A herd looks out for each other.”

“Okay”, nodded Sander obediently and leaned over the tiny male to sniff his belly, completely fascinated by the blue fur the boy was sprouting. “Oi! Tell it to stop! It can't do that!”

Percy bit his lips as he watched his little son. Donny – because as honorable as it was to name the little one after their deceased fathers, he needed a cute name for a cute kid – was making grabby motions for Sander. And since Sander was leaning over Donny to sniff his belly, Donny had managed to get a hold of Sander's antlers and was now happily suckling on it.

“No, that's not for eating”, chided Percy amused and pulled Donny off.

Donny looked upset at that, making more grabby-motions for Sander. Sander tilted his head curiously, poking the tiny fawn. It was cute and weird and tiny. Sander grinned broadly.

“I'll keep it safe, uncle Nico!”, promised Sander.

“That's good”, praised Nico. “Now go back to your parents, Percy needs the rest.”

While Sander nodded and dashed off, Percy curled against his mate, holding their children close.

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
